Le Pays imaginaire a besoin de toi
by Nawashimii
Summary: Quand le Pays imaginaire découvre la vraie faiblesse de Peter Pan, Peter est forcé de prendre une décision ultime qui pourra changer sa vie pour toujours. Le Pays imaginaire peut-il conserver son Prince ? Ou Peter est-il destiné à beaucoup plus ? ( Rating M pour le contenu, viol & violence, ne lisez pas si vous êtes facilement offensé ) [ TRADUCTION ]
1. Chapter 1

Cette fanfiction est une traduction de « Neverland Needs You » de _**Pankiss123**_.

Rien de l'histoire qui va suivre ne m'appartient.

Wendy Darling mit de coté son livre et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle savourait la fraîcheur de la nuit sur son visage chaud et elle resta quelques instants sur le rebord de la fenêtre, immobile, les yeux fermés.

Elle leva son regard vers le ciel au-dessus d'elle et soupira. Ses yeux fixaient les étoiles... ou une étoile en particulier, la deuxième étoile à droite. Elle espérait toujours voir un visage tourné vers elle, dans le ciel nocturne, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il y avait quatre ans que Peter Pan l'avait ramené, elle et ses frères, du Pays Imaginaire, et elle rêvait de lui tous les soirs.

A mesure qu'elle grandissait, sa mère lui demandait si un garçon de Londres avait prit son cœur.

Mais le fait était qu'un garçon avait bel et bien prit son cœur. Elle lui avait donné son baiser caché quatre ans auparavant mais bien sûr, elle n'avait rien mentionné de tout cela à sa famille. Seuls ses frères le savait. Ils avaient été témoin de l'effet du baiser sur Peter Pan. Mais Peter avait toujours été un petit garçon et il n'avait jamais voulu grandir. Ainsi avait-il dit au revoir à Wendy et à ses frères et s'en était retourné au Pays imaginaire, en promettant de ne jamais l'oublier.

Maintenant, elle craignait que ce fusse le cas.

Après des années à regarder par la fenêtre, Wendy pensa qu'il était temps d'avancer et d'accepter un rendez-vous, la prochaine fois qu'on lui proposera.

Wendy était devenue une belle jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds, comme sa mère, étaient bouclés et tombaient soigneusement sur ses épaules, à moins qu'elle ne les lèvent en un chignon élégant, comme le font les femmes d'Angleterre.

Ses yeux bleus lumineux brillaient comme des étoiles dans le ciel et ses traits étaient doux et jolis.

Elle était devenue grande et mince, et avait développée des formes magnifiques, comme le devait une femme.

Elle redoutait les corsets qu'elle devait porter en société, mais ils allongeaient sa taille et la faisait paraître plus féminine. Et son père répétait au quotidien qu'elle avait maintenant le menton d'une femme. Wendy avait entendu cette déclaration lorsqu'elle avait treize ans, juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour le Pays imaginaire.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle toucha sa joue et soupira. Même si Peter revenait, il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Elle était devenue une femme, et il ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. Elle tourna le dos au miroir, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et prit à nouveau son livre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir dans son siège, rêvant du Pays imaginaire et du garçon qui ne grandissait jamais. Pendant son sommeil, un étrange garçon regardait à travers la fenêtre et la regarda. Il avait envie de voler à travers la fenêtre, mais il se retint. Une lumière vive apparue à ses cotés, mais il l'ignora, se concentrant sur la femme endormie dans le fauteuil. Quelque chose lui tira les cheveux et il se détourna avant de s'envoler vers le ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Wendy se prépara pour aller à l'école. Elle avait veillé à ce que chacun de ses frères soient prêt avant de dire au revoir à ses parents. Les garçons coururent devant elle sur le chemin menant à l'école, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de les rappeler vers elle. Seule John et Michael étaient resté près d'elle, en marchant tranquillement. Les autres étaient revenus avec eux du Pays imaginaire et avaient été adoptés par les Darling. Wendy et Mme Darling avaient fait du bon travail en leur enseignant les bonnes manières, mais ils avaient encore envie de courir et de crier de temps en temps, comme ils l'avaient fait chaque jours avec Peter. En regardant Tootles taper dans un tas de feuilles, et en entendant les cris des jumeaux, Wendy eu un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas sortir ce garçon de sa tête ?

_Bonjour Mademoiselle Wendy, dit une voix venue de nulle part et qui la tira de ses pensées.

_ Oh !

Wendy leva les yeux vers le beau visage de James Redgrove, un des gars qui avait fréquenté la même école que John. Il était un peu plus âgée qu'elle, et elle le trouvait extraordinairement beau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés et il était grand et mince. Il lui rappelait tellement... Wendy secoua la tête, s'interdisant d'y penser.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Redgrove. Comment allez vous, ce matin ?

_ Très bien, merci. Je vous ai repéré vous promenant avec vos frères, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais me joindre à votre promenade.

_ Bien sur, vous êtes le bienvenu, dit-elle avec un sourire

James rougit un peu et lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit. Son cœur sauta un battement à ce contacte, en imaginant ses bras sur sa taille, puis l'emportant vers le ciel. Elle soupira, se parlant à elle même :

_Arrête ça, Wendy.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Oh, rien. Comment va votre famille, James ?

_Ils vont très bien, merci. Mère est-...

Wendy essayait d'écouté, mais elle jure qu'elle avait vu une lumière scintillante planer devant elle, et elle savait exactement à qui ce visage impertinent appartenait.

_ Avez vous vu ça ? Elle se stoppa dans son élan, ses bras faisant des signes à John et Michael.

_ Voir quoi ? Demanda James en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_ Qu'as-tu vu, Wendy ? Reprit Michael.

_ J'ai cru voir...

_ Oui ?

Elle regarda les garçons qui jouaient en face d'elle et fronça les sourcils. Bien sur, elle ne pouvait être ici. Elle était avec lui. Au Pays imaginaire. Elle l'avait simplement imaginé parce qu'elle pensait à lui.

_ Rien du tout, je crains que mon imagination me joue des tours.

_ Wendy à une imagination merveilleuse, mais gênantes à certains moments, dit John, en remontant ses lunettes.

_ Une imagination est une bien belle chose à avoir, Miss Darling. Elle rend la vie passionnante, plutôt que terne, et cela nous donne de belles aventures. C'est ce qui nous permet de se laisser aller au vent et de s'envoler.

Wendy se s'arrêta à nouveau et regarda fixement James.

_ Qu'avez vous dit ?

_ Je parlais métaphoriquement, bien sur. J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir vous laisser allez au vent, Miss Wendy. Vous passeriez un moment terrible dans le ciel, je parie.

_ Je pense que ce serais un moment agréable, dit Wendy calmement, en reprenant sa rythme de marche rapide.

_ Wendy ! Regarde, les feuilles volent... Allez, allons voler avec elles !

_ Plume, calme toi un peu. Ne fais pas de scène, veux-tu ?

Plume et Tootles faisaient semblant de voler autour du reste du groupe, les bras tendus sur les cotés.

_ Comment allez-vous voler, les garçons, demanda James avec un sourire, vous n'avez pas d'ailes.

_ Pas besoin d'ailes ! Il faut juste de la poussière de fée.

_ Et des pensées heureuses.

Le Frisé suivi le mouvement. Wendy regarda rapidement James et se força à rire.

_ Les enfants, quelles histoires peuvent-ils inventer, n'es-ce pas ?

_Allez Wendy, vous l'avez utiliser pour voler avec nous. Vous n'avez pas oublié Peter, quand même ?

_ Qui est Peter ?

_ C'est assez, les garçons !

Wendy ignora la question de James, se sentant frustrée par les garçons. Michael sentit la colère croissante de Wendy et entraîna les garçons, les bousculant en avant, et chuchotant des secrets comme les garçons aimaient si bien le faire. Wendy secoua la tête.

_ Je vous prie sincèrement de m'excuser, ils se laissent souvent emportés dans leurs histoires.

_ Nul besoin d'excuses, mon jeune frère à six ans, et il passe son temps à inventer des histoires. Apparemment, la nuit dernière, j'étais un dinosaure déguisé en soldat. Je ne sais pas où il va chercher ses choses là.

Cette fois, Wendy riait sincèrement quand elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras de nouveau. Cependant, à la minute où elle l'a touché, il poussa un cri et se dégagea.

_ Qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il se frotta la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas, quelque chose... quelque chose vient juste de me tirer les cheveux. Mince alors, ça fait mal !

Elle ne reprit pas son bras, et son regard suspect balaya les alentours. Ils étaient arrivés à l'école, et les garçons avaient criés au revoir avant de courir à l'intérieur. James lui fit un petit salut, commence son chemin dans le bâtiment, puis s'arrêta.

_ Miss Wendy, a-t-il appelé.

_ Oui, James ?

_Puis-je... Puis-je vous appeler un jour ?

Wendy sourit et hocha la tête.

_ Ce serais avec plaisir.

James se hâta de se retourner lui baisa la main rapidement et couru à l'intérieur, l'arrière du cou soudain très rouge. Wendy regarda sa main alors qu'elle marchait en direction de sa salle de classe.

Hellow à mes rares lecteurs/lectrices !

Et voilà le chapitre 2 !

… reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée du retard, mais j'ai les révisions du brevet en cours... OUI OUI, parfaitement, je révise x)

Merci à tous et à toutes ceux/celles qui me lise. !

Et tout de suite, ... La suite ! (^/o/^)

Wendy et ses frères marchaient vers la maison, en bavardant tranquillement. Elle leurs demanda comment c'était déroulé leur journée et avait écouté les garçons parlés de leurs prochaines missions et les taquineries des uns et des autres à propos des jeunes filles qu'ils avaient regardés.

Wendy marchait lentement, sans faire vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit était encore tourné vers Peter et elle se demandait si jamais il pensait à elle. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un des garçons qui haletait et hurlait : " Regardez ! "

Tootles avait dévalé la rue et Wendy et Jonh eurent un froncement de sourcils avant de se précipiter à sa suite.

" Tootles, ralentis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

Tootles marqua un arrêt et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Wendy le rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de ça ? Tu n'es plus au Pays imaginaire, Tootles, tu ne peux pas te permettre de courir comme bon te sem-"

" Mais, Wendy, j'ai vu la fée Clochette ! " Wendy cessa de le gronder et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

" Quoi?! "

" Vraiment, je l'ai vu ! Elle s'est envolée, mais je sais que c'était elle ! Dites-moi que quelqu'un d'autre l'a vu ! " Tous les autres garçons secouèrent la tête, d'un air déçu.

" Est-elle toujours aussi vive ? "

" A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? "

" Elle est juste apparu puis s'est envolé. Peter doit être quelque part par ici ! Clo' ne va nulle part sans lui ! Peter ! " Les garçons commencèrent à appeler le nom de Peter et Wendy essaya de les faire taire. Les gens tout autour commencèrent à les regarder et Wendy se mordit la lèvre.

" Les gars, restez tranquille ! Ni Peter, ni Clochette ne sont ici ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas de crier tout de suite, je le dirais à Papa et Maman et vous n'aurez pas de crème glacée ce soir. "

Seul Tootles continua à crier le nom de Peter. Jonh lui saisit le bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Wendy n'avait aucune idée que ce que son frère avait bien pû lui dire, mais cela fonctionna; Tootles se tut immédiatement. Wendy soupira et secoua la tête.

" Allez, rentrons à la maison. "

Les enfants rentrèrent et furent accueillis par tante Millicent, qui à présent visitait les Darlings chaque semaine. Elle avait adopté un autre garçon perdu, Slightly, et elle l'amenait chaque semaine pour qu'il puisse voir ses amis. Slightly était dans la cuisine, à mâcher un biscuit à l'avoine quand les enfants entrèrent. Il poussa un cri et se jeta dans leurs bras.

" Attends un peu, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui ! "

Wendy leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en entendant Tootles dire le nom de la fée Clochette. Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et s'assit près de la fenêtre, en regardant le ciel par dessus les toits. Ce pourait-il que Peter _soit _à proximité ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne venait-il pas la voir ? Ou était-ce qu'elle craignait, il l'avait oublié ? Les yeux de Wendy ont commencés à se fermer lentement et elle sombra dans un lieu au-delà de ce monde.

_" Où suis-je ? " Wedny regarda autour d'elle, perplexe, voyant qu'elle n'était clairement plus dans sa chambre. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle et sursauta quand elle vit que son uniforme scolaire avait disparut. Au lieu de ça, elle portait une jolie robe bleue qui laissait ses épaules à nu, beaucoup plus scandaleuse que ce que sa mère la laissait porter. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et ses pieds étaient complètement nus._

_" Tu es magnifique, Wendy", a déclaré une voix inconnue. Elle balayat rapidement les alentours des yeux, les sourcils froncés. _

_" Qui est-ce ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que fais-je ici ? " Quelqu'un sorti de l'ombre et se tenait devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, mais elle ne pouvait voir son visage. _

_" Tu ne me reconnaîtrerais pas, Wendy. Je suis différent maintenant. " Wendy pencha la tête comme pour étudier son visage. Il était grand, plus grand qu'elle, et il avait un corps musclé. Il était habillé dans le pur style des garçons de Londres, mais ses vêtements étaient de couleur verte. _

_" Viens dans la lumière. " Il fit un pas et les ombres quittèrent son visage. Ses cheveux blonds en désordre tombaient sur son visage et ses yeux bleus étaient lumineux, comme remplis d'étoiles. Il était très bronzé, et sa peau semblait embrasée par le soleil. Il lui sourit, et elle su immediatement de qui il s'agissait. Personne d'autre ne pouvait posseder un sourire aussi arrogant que celui là. _

_" Peter ? " Le sourire de Peter s'élargit tandis qu'il se rapprochait et glissait sa main dans la sienne. _

_" Je ne comprends pas. . . "_

_" Tu as toujours rêvé de moi depuis que tu as quitté le Pays Imaginaire. Il s'agit juste d'un autre très beau rêve. " _

_" Alors , qu'allons-nous faire ? " Peter était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres toucher les siennes. _

_" C'est ton rêve. Que veux-tu faire ? " _

_Les yeux de Wendy fixèrent les siens un instant avant qu'elle ne s'avance et pose sa bouche sur celle de Peter. Ses mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il approfondit le baiser. Elle ouvit la bouche légèrement et laissa sa langue glisser pour explorer sa bouche. Wedny n'avait jamais fait une telle chose, pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité, et ne s'était même pas sentit gênée. C'était le garçon à qui elle avait donné son baiser caché. C'était le garçon qu'elle voualit embrasser depuis toujours. Elle gémit dans sa bouche et ses mains voyagèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine bien définie. Les lèvres de Peter se déplacèrent sur la ligne de la machoire de Wendy, jusqu'à son cou, où il suça doucement la peau fine. Wendy sentit en elle une agitation croissante qui descendait peu à peu vers le bas. Les mains de Peter quittèrent les cheveux de la jeune fille et glissèrent lentement sur ses seins. Il posa sa main contre l'un d'eux et massa doucement. Wendy gémit encore et se pressa contre lui, sentant quelque chose grandir entre eux. Il se détacha et pris un peu de recul. _

_" As-tu déjà fais ça avant ? " _

_" Jamais", dit-elle en réduissant l'espace entre eux. " Vous êtes la seule personne que je veux." Il sourit à nouveau et elle plongea dans ses bras avant de réclamer à nouveau sa bouche. _

Les yeux de Wendy s'ouvrirent et elle posa une main sur son coeur pendant un moment, tâchant d'oublier son dernier rêve. Cela avait été le plus réaliste des rêves qu'elle ait jamais eu. Elle pouvait pratiquement encore sentir le goût des lèvres de Peter sur les siennes. Se relevant de sa chaise, elle se dirigea vers sa boîte à bijoux et en tira une longue chaine. Elle l'attacha autour de son cou et se regarda dans le miroir. Il s'agissait du gland que Peter lui avait donné la première nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Son baiser. Wendy le toucha doucement du doigt, et était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas la fermeture de sa boîte à bijoux. Toujours en étudiant son reflet dans le miroir, elle pris conscience qu'une lumière scintillante planait à coté d'elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis revenue !:)

Et je poste donc un autre chapitre, pour votre plus grand plaisir ( Ne chercher pas, la traductrice devient narcissique u_u )

Bonne lecture, mes petits poivrons, et on se retrouve en bas !

« Fée Clochette » Elle haleta, et se tourna vers la fée. Clochette tinta et vola plusieurs fois autour de Wendy.

« Clo', que fais-tu ici ? Es-ce que Peter va bien ? » Clochette secoua sa petite tête et continua de tinter. Wendy se sentie frustrée de ne pas pouvoir comprendre la petite fée. Puis, se rappelant que les garçons perdus pouvaient pas avec elle, elle leva un doigt pour Clochette et descendit l'escalier. Les garçons étaient réunis dans le salon, jouant avec le nouveau petit train de Slightly.

« Les gars, j'ai besoin de votre aide, s'il vous plaît. A l'étage. Maintenant. » Les garçons se regardèrent, puis se levèrent et suivirent Wendy jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Tootles avait raison... Il a vu Clochette. Mais je crains que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. J'ai besoin de vous pour traduire. » Slightly tendit la main et la fée Clochette atterrie sur sa paume. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Bonjour, Clo' ! Qu'es-ce qui t'amène ici ? Est-ce que Peter est avec toi ? » Clochette a recommencé à tinter et les garçons l 'écoutèrent attentivement.

« Tu es sur ? Eh bien, où est-il ? » Slightly chercha le concerné, et Tootles les regardaient comme si il était sur le point de pleurer.

« Qu'es-ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Elle dit que le Pays Imaginaire est en train de changer parce que Peter change. Elle dit que depuis ton baiser, Peter quitte le Pays de plus en plus fréquemment. Et plus il est loin, plus il grandit. Le Pays Imaginaire est lié aux émotions de Peter et, dernièrement, il est juste solitaire et maussade. Elle dit que Lily la Tigresse a essayé de le réconforté mais Peter n'a parlé que de toi, puis il s'est envolé. Elle dit qu'il arrive parfois qu'il vienne te voir la nuit, mais qu'il ne veut pas que tu te souvienne de lui. Elle dit qu'il est malheureux sans toi. »

La mâchoire de Wendy chuta. Était-ce juste un des tours de la fée Clochette ? Après tout, la fée l'avait presque tuée, une fois. Mais elle regarda la fée et vit ses grands yeux pleins de chagrin. Elle tinta encore et Wendy attendit la traduction.

« Clo' dit que Peter vient vous rendre visite dans vos rêves, parfois. C'est le seul endroit où vous pouvez être ensemble, dit-il. Il te hait pour l'avoir quitté et avoir grandi, mais il veut que tu reviennes. Elle dit que Peter est devenu faible et vulnérable. Si l'un de ses ennemis le découvre, ce sera sa fin. » Wendy se mordit la lèvre. Qu'en est-il d'elle ? Si elle était si spéciale pour lui, ils pourraient se servir d'elle pour l'attraper. Mais Wendy n'avait jamais été égoïste... entendre à quel point Peter était misérable l'avait perturbé. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait choisit de ne pas rentrer avec elle. Il savait se qu'elle ressentait et quand elle l'avait confronté à ses sentiments, il avait tout nié. Wendy se détourna en secouant la tête et en agrippant ses propres épaules. Les garçons la regardèrent se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« Comment es-ce que Clochette pense que je puisse l'aider ? J'ai grandis, et je ne peux pas changer cela. Qu'es-ce que je peux faire face à un petit garçon qui refuse de reconnaître ses propres sentiments ? »

« Il grandit trop, Wendy. Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi mature que toi, mais plus il reste dans notre monde, plus il grandit. Il le fait pour te voir. » Wendy ne sut que répondre.

« Est-ce que Peter sait que tu es ici, Clo' ? » Clochette secoua la tête.

« Elle dit que Peter ne voudrait pas cela si il savait qu'elle était là. Peter pense que tu mérites mieux et pense que tu l'as oublié. »

« Eh bien dis-lui qu'il a raison », déclara Wendy en se redressant, soudainement très en colère. « Je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à lui. J'ai grandis, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. J'ai rencontré un jeune homme parfaitement charmant qui dispose d'un bel avenir devant lui et il est heureux de reste ici, à Londres, pas d'aller voler aux environs. Donc, Clochette, je suis désolée pour Peter, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour lui. »

Clo' décolla de la main de Slightly et vola directement vers le visage de Wendy, en agitant son petit poing et carillonnant des obscénités à son encontre. Wendy recula et protégea son visage de ses mains.

« Clo', arrête. » Dit une voix profonde qui traversa la pièce. Tout le monde dans la pièce haleta lorsque Peter passa par la fenêtre et vint agripper Clochette. Les ailes légèrement baissées, elle leva les yeux vers son visage en colère.

« Qu'es-ce que j'avais dis à propos de venir ici ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas qu'on sache. Surtout pas elle. » Clochette tintinnabula en secouant la tête et croisa les jambes dans la paume de Peter.

« Non, elle ne peut pas m'aider. Personne ne le peut. Alors fait attention à ce que tu fais, ou je te bannis à nouveau. »

« Excusez-moi, nous sommes dans la même pièce. Vous pouvez me parler en face, au lieu de le faire dans mon dos. »

Wendy lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Peter leva rapidement les yeux et sembla la remarquer pour la première fois. Wendy sursauta quand elle remarqua les changements en lui. Clochette ne lui avait pas menti, Peter était encore plus grand que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Il était plus grand, et il portant encore des feuilles de vignes mais elles étreignaient ses muscles d'une façon presque sexy. Son visage était plus fin et plus beau, mais ses yeux étaient assombris et tristes. Wendy rougit, se souvenant de son rêve comme elle regardait son corps. Peter se redressa et releva légèrement son menton vers le haut.

« Je suis désolé qu'elle vous ai dérangé, tout le monde. Nous allons y aller, maintenant ».

« Peter, attends. » Wendy tenait le bras de Peter et il avait l'air choqué qu'elle le touche. Il allait parler quand ses yeux restèrent fixés sur quelque chose autour du cou de Wendy. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il fixait le gland.

« C'est mon baiser », dit-il calmement. Ses yeux remontèrent et il les plongea dans ceux de Wendy.

« Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît, laissez moi un moment seule avec Peter. » dit Wendy sans le quitter des yeux. Tous les garçons sortirent, murmurant bonjours et adieux à Peter. Clochette resta, mais Peter secoua la tête.

« Toi aussi Clo' ». Elle tapa du pied et s'envola à la suite des garçons. Wendy ferma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers Peter, qui se tenait à bonne distance.

« Peter, je- » elle s'arrêta. Que pouvait elle dire ? Il pensait qu'elle l'avait oublié. Eh bien, elle avait été convaincue qu'il l'avait oublié, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peter voulait Wendy autant qu'elle le désirait. Elle fit un pas vers lui.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai oublié ? »

« Parce que tu as grandi. Et pas moi. Exactement comme tu l'a dis. Tu as rencontré un beau jeune homme avec un bel avenir devant lui. Et ce n'est pas moi. »

« Peter, je disais ces choses pour bouleverser Clochette, je ne les pensais pas vraiment. »

« Mais pourtant, tu l'as dis. » a-t-il insisté. « Je t'ai vu ce matin avec lui. Tu l'as touché. Tu lui aurais donné un baiser si Clo' ne t'avais pas arrêté. »

« Si Clo' n'a- Peter, depuis combien de temps m'espionnes-tu ? Et tu as envoyé Clo' tirer les cheveux de James ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ? »

« Ce n'est pas le garçon que tu aimes, » dit Peter tranquillement. Malgré la colère, le visage de Wendy se détendit et elle traversa la pièce lentement.

« Peter », elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et il n'essaya pas de se détacher. « Tu dois comprendre. Tu m'as dis que jamais tu ne voudrais grandir. Je t'ai dis ce soir-là... mon baiser t'appartiendra toujours. Mais je ne peux pas simplement m'asseoir et attendre que tu voles à travers ma fenêtre. Je veux une famille... et un mari. ». Peter grimaça à ce mot. Il essaya de reculer, mais Wendy lui retint les mains.

« Écoutes moi, Peter. J'ai rêvé de toi chaque nuit depuis que j'ai quitté le Pays Imaginaire. Je penses à toi chaque jour. Quand je ferme les yeux, mon esprit est rempli de visions de toi et moi au t'ai donné mon baiser caché et une seule personne ne peux l'avoir. Il t'appartient que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Ton baiser m'a sauvé, Wendy. Mais depuis cette nuit, je ne peux te sortir de ma tête. Parfois, je viens à ta fenêtre pour que je puisse apercevoir ton joli visage. Je t'écoutes raconter des histoires aux Garçons Perdus et je me perds dans ta voix. J'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais solitaire sans toi et plus je reste ici, dans ton monde, plus je grandis. Comme tu le vois. » Wendy sourit.

« Ça m'a surpris, mais j'ai bien aimé. Tu es très beau. »

« Tu as changé aussi, » il hocha la tête, son regard voyageant sur elle. Elle rougit légèrement mais tint toujours ses mains.

« Veux-tu toujours rester au Pays Imaginaire ? » Il déglutit.

« Oui. Je veux toujours être un petit garçon. Mais je veux aussi être avec toi. Donc je ne sais quel choix faire. »

« Eh bien, il te faut faire un choix. Je ne retournerais pas au Pays Imaginaire et je n peux pas redevenir une petite fille. Mais le Pays Imaginaire à besoin de toi. Clochette dit que ça change là-bas parce que tu as décidé de changer. » Peter acquiesça fortement.

« Je suis le prince du Pays Imaginaire pour autant que je me souvienne. Je ne me souviens de rien avant que Clochette me trouve à Kensington Gardens, sauf que je me suis enfui parce que je les ai entendus parler de ce que je devrait être lorsque j'aurais grandi. Je ne sais même pas quel âge j'ai. Comment est-ce possible, Wendy ? »

« Peter … Tu n'es pas un garçon ordinaire. Tu ne peux pas attendre que tout se mette en place aussi rapidement. Cela prend du temps. Tu peux maintenant retourner au Pays Imaginaire en sachant ce que je ressens pour toi … ce que je ressentirais toujours pour toi. » Sa main se posa sur sa joue pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se penche et qu'elle n'embrasse doucement ses lèvres. Peter la regarda.

« Alors au revoir Wendy ».

« Au revoir Peter. ». Peter lui fit un petit sourire avant de siffler Clochette pour qu'elle vienne, puis il s'envola de nouveau à travers la fenêtre. Wendy le regarda disparaître dans le ciel, le cœur lourd. Les garçons sentirent qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle, et redescendirent. Wendy s'assit sur le sol à coté de la fenêtre, remonta ses genoux contre elle et y posa son menton. Une larme coula silencieusement sur ses jours. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle tentait de fixer ce souvenir dans son esprit, mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit provenant de la fenêtre. Pensant que Peter était revenu, elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut à la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait rien. Secouant la tête, elle se détourna mais une main se posa sur sa bouche et elle essaya de crier.

« Cela faisait longtemps, ma chère Wendy, » gronda une voix à son oreille. Elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur alors qu'elle regarda dans le miroir et vit l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Il avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant des années, mais elle l'avait vu tomber dans la gueule du crocodile. Néanmoins, James Crochet se tenait derrière Wendy et sa main la retenait.

« Maintenant écoutez attentivement, ma beauté. Vous ne crierez pas, vous ne ferez pas un bruit. Vous coopérerez et ferez tout ce que je vous dirais pour sauver votre précieux Peter Pan. » Wendy tira son visage hors de sa portée et eut le souffle coupé.

« Qu'avez vous fait de lui ? »

« Rien pour l'instant. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu. » Son crochet vint s'écraser sur sa tête et elle s'écroula dans ses bras. Souriant, Crochet jeta Wendy sur son épaule et sortit par la fenêtre pour regagner son navire. Il remit Wendy à un membre de son équipage, qui l'emmena dans une des cabines. Crochet fit un signe de tête à Mouche qui cria aux hommes de repartir. Crochet sourit lorsqu'il toucha son épée et regarda la deuxième étoile, vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

« Je t'aurais cette fois, Peter Pan. »


	5. Chapter 5

Et un autre chapitre ! Ouais, je suis en forme :)

Bon, trêve de blabla, et place au chapitre

[ Agala papou... papuche u_u ] - je précise que j'ai été menacée de mort si je n'écrivais pas ça.:)

Les yeux de Wendy s'ouvrirent lentement et elle ressentit instantanément une douleur dans la tête. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur son environnement et remarqua qu'elle gisait sur le sol crasseux d'une cabine de pirate, une grosse chaîne autour des mains et des chevilles. Elle regarda autour d'elle et tira sur ses chaînes.

« A l'aide .. ? » dit-elle timidement. Elle se demanda si elle devait essayer d'appeler Peter, mais si c'était un piège lui étant destiné, elle voulait qu'elle reste loin. Elle se souvint de ce que Clochette lui avait dit. Si l'un des ennemis de Peter découvre sa faiblesse et ce qu'il est devenu, il mourrait. Le cœur de Wendy battait péniblement tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation. Qu'es-ce que Crochet lui ferait ? La porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine des pirates la regarda posément.

« Ah, vous êtes éveillée. Désolé ma beauté, vous aurez mal à la tête pendant un certain temps. »

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes mon appât. »

« Appât pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour Pan, bien sûr. Il volera à votre secours dès qu'il saura que vous êtes de retour au Pays. »

« N'avez vous pas déjà essayé ce plan ? » a demandé Wendy, en essayant de ne pas sourire. Elle faisait allusion à l'époque où Crochet avait enlevé ses frères et Lily la Tigresse pour tendre un piège à Peter. Bien sûr, il avait échoué et Peter s'en était sorti triomphant quand Crochet s'était retrouvé face au crocodile. Les yeux de Crochet brillèrent de colère et son crochet se retrouva sur sa gorge. Elle leva la tête, essayant de s'éloigner de l'hameçon en acier.

« Ne me cherchez pas, Miss Darling, car je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. Vous n'êtes qu'un des rouage de l'engrenage. Ce que Pan ressent pour vous est devenu sa perte. Tout le Pays Imaginaire en parle. Quand vous lui avez donné votre baisé caché, ma beauté, vous en avez fait l'être le plus faible et le plus vulnérable. Vous l'avez détruit. Je vous en remercie, ma douce, vous avez rendu cela si facile, de le capturer et de le tuer. » Wendy tira furieusement sur ses chaînes.

« Maintes et maintes fois vous avez essayé de le détruire. Mais il est le prince du Pays Imaginaire, Peter Pan ne peut être anéanti car il ne se soucie de rien. »

« Ah, mais il se soucie de vous. Votre baiser lui a sauvé la vie et maintenant, il aspire à être à vos cotés. » Wendy déglutit et ferma les yeux.

« Mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, vous aurez le temps de le voir avant que termine sa vie. J'ai l'intention de prendre mon temps avec lui. Lui infliger la douleur qu'il m'a infligé. » Wendy secoua la tête avec horreur.

« Vous avez perdu. Vous êtes tombé dans la gueule du crocodile. Comment vous êtes vous échappé ? » Crochet se retourna et eut un petit rire.

« Eh bien, vous voyez, ma chère, je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec lui. » Il se retourna, un réveil cassé pendant à son crochet. Ses yeux brillaient d'un triomphe fou.

« J'ai coupé la bête et ais pris ce réveil avec moi. Maintenant, ses infernales tics tacs ne me hanterons plus jamais. Je ne suis pas très vieux, seul … fait pour ! » Ses yeux brillèrent et il se pencha près de Wendy, son souffle dans son cou.

« Dites-moi, ma beauté. Avez vous déjà été avec un homme ? » Wendy se tortillait pour s'éloigner.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, monsieur. » Crochet joua avec ses longues boucles et inspira son odeur.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une vierge. Quelle serait la douleur de Pan s'il me voyait ravager sa douce Wendy devant ses yeux ? » Les yeux de Wendy s'élargirent et elle se débattit encore plus pour s'éloigner de lui. Il rit lorsqu'il lui prit le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

« Vous êtes devenue assez belle, Wendy. Un beau visage, de longs cheveux souples, la peau pâle et des courbes tout à fait délicieuses. » Wendy rougit en sentant le regard de Crochet voyager sur son corps et son cœur battait rapidement. Crochait devait bluffer, il ne pouvait pas penser lui faire cela. La faire marcher sur la planche à nouveau, peut-être, mais pas la violer. Sa main caressa sa joue doucement et voyagea vers le bas, sur son épaule, le long de son bras, s'arrêtant pour caresser ses seins. Crochet eut de plus en plus de mal à résister à ce contacte. Pas encore, se dit-il. Oh non, il doivent attendre, pour le garçon. Ensuite, le vrai plaisir pourra commencer. Il se leva et récupéra quelque chose sur la table, qu'il lui mit entre les mains.

« Vous allez m'enlever ses vêtements ridicules avant le dîner. » Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la sortie et ferma la porte derrière lui. Wendy examina ce que Crochet lui avait donné, et rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce que c'était. Très vite, elle retira ses vêtements scolaires et passa la robe par dessus sa tête. Elle avait gardée ses sous-vêtements et son corset sous la robe et se sentait un peu mieux. C'était une robe bleu pâle avec des bretelles pour les manches et elle était fendue au niveau de la cuisse. Elle allait s'interroger sur sa précédente propriétaire, mais Crochet l'avait rendue trop malade pour cela. Elle s'est installée contre le mur et tenta de se mettre à l'aise.

Les chaînes lui laissait un peu d'espace, mais pas beaucoup. Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, s'attendant à voir Peter voler au travers. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser risquer sa vie pour la sauver. Elle trouverait un moyen de s'échapper. Elle devait dire à Peter de rester loin. Wendy se mordit la lèvre, perdue dans ses pensées. Décidant que c'était une idée folle mais qu'elle devait faire un essai, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre.

« Fée Clochette », elle siffla doucement. Elle attendit un moment, puis essaya à nouveau. « Clochette ! » Encore une fois, rien. Wendy s'approcha le plus possible de la fenêtre et éleva la voix.

« Clochette ! » Elle craignait qu'elle n'ait parlé trop fort, mais personne ne franchit la porte, alors elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et attendit que la fée apparaisse. Clochette apparue quelques instants plus tard, derrière la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit Wendy enchaînée au sol. Elle entra dans la cabine et vola autour de Wendy plusieurs fois.

« Clo', nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tu dois dire à Peter de rester loin du _Jolly Roger_. Crochet à l'intention de lui faire quelque chose de terrible et tu dois le sauver. Dis-lui que je ne vaux pas sa vie. Crochet pense qu'il peut se servir de moi pour piéger Peter, et tu dois le convaincre de rester loin d'ici. S'il te plais, Fée Clochette. » Clochette hocha la tête puis repartie vers la fenêtre. Wendy avait confiance, la fée livrerait bien son message, mais elle n'était pas si confiante quand au fait que Peter obéirait.


	6. Chapter 6

Et encore un nouveau chapitre ! Avouez, au fond, on l'a toujours su, que le capitaine crochet était un vieux pervers ! .xD Et n'oubliez pas, laissez des Reviews

:)

Wendy ne remarqua pas qu'elle s'était endormi jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer son nom. Elle sentit des doigts doux toucher ses cheveux et une voix pressante dire son prénom. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent des yeux bleus effrayés.

« Peter, qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je devais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Je vais te sortir d'ici, Wendy »

« Peter, écoute-moi. C'est un piège. Sors d'ici maintenant ! » Mais Peter secoua la tête tandis qu'il essayait de défaire les chaînes.

« Je ne pars pas sans toi ! »

« Crochet vas te tuer, Peter ! S'il te plaît. Pars. » Les yeux de Peter rencontrèrent les siens à nouveau et elle pût lire en eux une résolution pure et dure.

« Je ne te quitterais pas. », dit-il encore d'une voix forte. Le son de sa voix fit que le cœur de Wendy manqua un battement. Sa voix, elle aussi, avait changé. Peter devait maintenant avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Or il ignorait son âge véritable. Elle doutait qu'il sache à quel point il avait grandi. Wendy eu une soudaine envie de se pencher et de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle savait que ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu. Peter était concentré sur les chaînes de Wendy quand la porte s'ouvrit et ils entendirent un cri triomphant.

« Le Capitaine a dit qu'il viendrait ! Tenez-le, les gars ! » Peter sauta en l'air et vola au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Vole loin, Peter, » s'écria Wendy. Avec un regard désespéré à Wendy, il vola vers la fenêtre, mais s'est arrêté quand il entendit Crochet grogner son nom. Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il vit Crochet tenant Wendy par les cheveux, son crochet cruel appuyé contre sa gorge.

« Veux-tu vraiment être la cause de sa mort, mon garçon ? Reviens ici, sois un bon garçon et aucun mal ne lui sera fait. » Wendy gémit et secoua la tête.

« Ne l'écoutes pas, Peter, sors d'ici pendant que tu le peux ! » Elle cria quand le crochet entailla sa chair et une petite goutte de sang apparue sur son cou. Peter revint vers elle, volant tout en restant hors de portée.

« Lâches-la, Crochet. »

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, Pan. A trois, je lui tranche la gorge et son corps ira nourrir les requins, de sorte que vous n'ayez plus rien à pleurer. Un. » Peter regarda frénétiquement Wendy, ses yeux emplis de terreur.

« Wendy- »

« Deux »

« Wendy, je ne peux pas- »

« Merci, Peter, » dit-elle doucement. Le crochet descendit à la base de son cou, positionné pour tuer. Silencieusement, Peter se laissa tomber au sol et baissa la tête, vaincu. Deux pirates bondirent en avant et le ligotèrent et le bâillonnèrent fermement. Wendy cria lorsqu'il s'était laissé tomber au sol, et quand il fût lié avec des cordes lourdes. Il ne s'était pas débattu une seule fois. Ses yeux effrayés trouvèrent les siens : ils étaient lourds et tristes. Crochet jeta Wendy sur le sol et aboya aux hommes de porter Peter dans sa cabine. Crochet regarda Wendy et s'inclina.

« Mes remerciements, chère Wendy, pour l'avoir rendu si docile. » Lorsque la porte se referma, elle s'effondra dans une crise de larmes, sachant **qu'elle** serait la chute de Peter Pan.


	7. Chapter 7

Wendy avait été laissé seule tout l'après midi et toute la soirée. Personne ne lui avait rendu visite, et elle était trop occupée à se demander ce que Peter était devenu. Elle était certaine que Crochet lui faisait subir des choses terribles, et que finalement, Crochet apporterait à Wendy les preuves de sa mort. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues et son esprit était plein de visions terribles.

La lune était haute dans le ciel quand la porte s'ouvrit et Wendy vit que quelque chose avait été jeté dans sa cabine. Il y avait peut de lumière et Wendy dû s'approcher de plus près pour voir ce que c'était.

« Wendy », dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Haletante, Wendy se précipita à ses cotés et sa main vint caresser sa joue. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et collant sur son visage et se pencha pour voir. Il avait prit un mauvais coup, semblait-il. Alors qu'il gisait recroquevillé sur le coté, elle pouvait voir que les vignes qu'il portait dans son dos avaient été détruites par un fouet. Il avait de longues et fines lignes de sang sur son dos et son torse et une seule égratignure sanglante courait de ses yeux à sa mâchoire. Wendy ne sût quoi dire, alors elle déchira un morceau de tissus de sa robe et tenta de le nettoyer. Ses larmes chaudes lavaient ses plaies, lorsque qu'elle le nettoyait tendrement.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Peter. » elle a chuchoté. La main de Peter trouva la sienne et il la serra.

« Embrasse-moi, Wendy. Donnes-moi à nouveau ton pouvoir de guérison. »

« Je crains que mon baiser n t'apporte que de la douleur, Peter. Il ne pouvait guérir que par le passé. » Néanmoins, elle se pencha et embrassa doucement mes lèvres. Il répondu avec la plus grande urgence, se penchant pour l'embrasser et passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle haleta à la sensation et Peter profita de sa surprise pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle gémit de désir lorsque leurs langues dansaient l'un contre l'autre. C'était tellement différent de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, c'était un baisé de passion et de quatre années de désir caché. Rompant leur baisé, elle se coucha sur le sol à côté de lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle glissa son bras autour de sa taille et il la serra contre lui. Ils n'ont pas dit un mot lorsqu'ils dérivèrent vers le sommeil, sans oser penser à ce que le lendemain nous réserve.

Le soleil du matin diffusait sa lumière à travers la fenêtre et jeta ses rayons sur les deux adolescents endormis. Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent lentement et il baissa les yeux et sourit. Wendy était recroquevillée dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son torse et un de ses bras était posé sur son ventre. Il la regarda dormir pendant un moment, notant combien elle était belle. Si seulement il était venu avec elle et si il était resté en Angleterre … rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui-même, il pouvait faire face à la douleur et même à la mort. Mais il mourrait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Wendy. Et il savait que Crochet savait. Sinon, pourquoi lui aurait-il tendu un piège avec Wendy comme appât ? Wendy gémit légèrement dans son sommeil et elle repositionna sa tête. Peter traça d'un doigt le contour de sa joue et remarqua qu'elle portait encore son baiser autour du cou. On frappa à la porte et Peter essaya de s'asseoir mais il lui était difficile avec Wendy affalée sur lui. Crochet entra dans la pièce et haussa les sourcils quand il les vit sur le sol, ensemble.

« Eh bien, vous ne perdez pas de temps, n'es-ce pas, Pan ? Wendy commença à se réveiller et elle sursauta quand elle vit Crochet dans la chambre, avec eux. Ses chaînes cliquetèrent lorsqu'elle se réfugia dans un coin, derrière Peter. Peter regardait Crochet, faisant de son mieux pour paraître courageux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à l'esprit, Crochet, mais laisse Wendy hors de combat est avec moi, il l'a toujours été. Tu m'as donc moi, maintenant. Tu peux la laisser partir. »

« Tu ne comprends rien, hein mon garçon ? Pourquoi devrais-je laisser partir une belle jeune femme quand il y a tant de joies et de plaisir à avoir ? » Peter n'avait pas loupé le sens de la phrase.

« Je vais te tuer si tu la touches. »

« Oh, alors maintenant Peter Pan devient possessif avec sa Wendy. C'est drôle, Pan, quand j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi tu étais faible et chagriné, je leurs ai ri au nez. Mais ensuite, j'ai commencé à penser... personne ne te voit régulièrement, ces derniers mois. Vous passez tellement de temps loin du Pays Imaginaire que tu n'as même plus le temps de me tourmenter. Et quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu quittes le Pays Imaginaire ? Pas pour aller recruter de sales Garçons Perdus. Non,c'était avoir un aperçu de la seule fille pour laquelle tu as ressentis quelque chose. Cela dit, les sentiments sont un risque. Surtout pour une femme, mon garçon. Ces sentiments que tu as pour cette chère Wendy ne disparaîtrons pas facilement. Et ils vous ont mis dans une mauvaise posture. Donc, vois-tu, quand j'ai découvert tout ça, je savais que je devais la ramener et que je pourrais pour avoir entre mes griffes en un instant. Tu ne manques jamais de me décevoir, Pan. Et maintenant, je vois combien de temps tu as passé en Angleterre... tu as grandi, mon garçon. Le petit garçon à disparu et en face de moi, je vois un beau jeune homme avec de la terreur dans les yeux. Rien à voir avec mon grand ennemi, qui n'a jamais montré de la peur, seulement de l'arrogance. »

« Si tu penses que c'est de la peur que tu vois dans ses yeux, tu te trompes. C'est de la détermination. Pour la protéger de toi. » Crochet se pencha et leva le menton de Peter avec son crochet.

« Je vois la peur pour ta chère Wendy. Tu es terrifié par ce que j'ai prévue pour elle. Je connais les voies du cœur, mon garçon. Tu es prêt à affronter la mort la tête haute mais au moment où je nuis à cette jeune femme, tu redeviens un bébé braillard. » Peter fit de son mieux pour faire disparaître la crainte de ses yeux, mais Crochet savait. Il lâcha Peter et se dirigea vers Wendy. Prenant une petite clef dans sa manche, il ouvrit les chaînes de Wendy. Il prit alors ce qui semblait être un lourd collier attaché au cou de Peter. Peter essaya de reculer, mais Crochet tira sur le lien attaché au collier et Peter s'étala en avant, en s'étouffant. Toussant, il releva vers Crochet des yeux plissés de haine. Crochet tira Wendy vers lui et tira sur sa robe. Le beau tissu bleu s'arracha et elle resta debout dans sa chemise et son corset. Cela faisait longtemps que Crochet n'avait pas vu les sous-vêtements d'une femme... une femme qui avait été prostituée et qui en portait aussi peu que possible. Il coupa facilement les laçages de son corset et le jeta de côté. La chemise de Wendy était très mince et presque transparente. Son œil voulait en voir plus, et Crochet aimait ça. Sa main effleura sa cuisse et disparu sous sa chemise. Sachant que Peter regardait, il s'approcha et aspira dans son cou. Sa main remonta le long de sa cuisse et décrivit un cercle autour de son sexe. Elle trembla à son contacte, se débattant pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac et lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle couru dans le coin le plus proche de Peter. Crochet rit et lui lia rapidement les mains derrière elle.

« Où pensez vous pouvoir vous échapper, ma beauté ? Vous êtes en enfer, et il n'y as pas d'autre issue que la mort pour l'un de vous deux. Vous m'appartenez, maintenant. »


	8. Chapter 8

Re bondour !:)

Réponse à la review de **Lisa74 :** Oui, Wendy est butée, que veux-tu x) Et Peter Pan aussi, pour arranger l'affaire. Enfin bon... Ne t'en fait pas, la suite arrivera très bientôt, étant donné que je suis en vacances *^*. Merci à toi de t'inquiéter de mon brevet, qui au passage, à l'air de s'être aussi bien passé que le tien... J'ai moi aussi pris le sujet 2 en français, mais par contre, j'ai contre toute attente plutôt bien réussi l'histoire. Coup de chance x) Je suis ravie que tu me lises, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :)

**Loupanda84 :** Et non, apparement, Crochet n'est pas mort. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me va droit au cœur !:) En espérant que tu continue à me lire .

**Vraiment-seule : ** Siii, la voilà, la suite, ne meure pas ! La voilà, la suite:)

**Coeuraimant85 **: Et oui, perso, si peter pan me demande de le suivre, je le fais sans hésité x)

**Inconnue : ** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je fais de mon mieux et je suis heureuse que apprécie mon travail ! Bonne lecture !

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Je vais vous rendre un culte ! *^*

**Attention ! Dans ce chapitre, preuve que Crochet est un vieux Pervers !**

Il déchira sa chemise et un large morceau de celle-ci tomba, laissant le haut de son corps complètement nu. Elle tomba à genoux, la tête baissé et ses longs cheveux lui cachant le visage. Crochet se baissa et prit une poignée de cheveux. Il la tira vers le haut de sorte que ses seins nus soient exposés à Peter et il sourit.

« N'as-tu jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, Pan ? Elle est à couper le souffle. Touche-la. Sens comme sa chair est tendre. » La tête de Wendy était baissée et Peter essaya d'attraper son regard. Il essayait de ne pas regarder sa poitrine, faisant de son mieux pour respecter sa vie privée. Mais Crochet la poussa vers lui et elle atterrie sur ses genoux, près de lui. Peter tendit une main tremblante et lui caressa la joue. Son regard plongé dans le sien, il lui fit un sourire tremblant. Crochet secoua la tête et prit la main de Peter. La forçant à descendre vers le bas, Crochet plaça la main de Peter sur un des seins de Wendy.

« Sens comme elle est douce, » siffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Peter. Peter rougit tandis qu'il se battait pour garder ses yeux sur le visage de Wendy. Elle avait gardé la tête haute, mais ferma les yeux, des larmes coulants sur les cotés. Crochet déplaça la main de Peter autour de son mamelon et Peter se battit pour dégager sa main.

« Prends-la dans ta bouche, mon garçon. Pas d'hésitation ou elle en pâtira. Et tu ne voudrais pas qu'une cicatrice abîme son beau corps. » Retenant ses larmes, Peter baissa la tête sur sa poitrine et suçota doucement. Malgré sa peur, Peter avait envie de la toucher pendant des années et en profita pour caresser sa peau douce. Le corps de Wendy la trahie, car en dépit de ce qui lui arrivait, une secousse d'éléctricité la traversa. Peter, en entendant cela, se mit à sucer plus fort. Crochet s'en aperçu et se mit à rire.

« Eh bien, il semble que Mlle Darling aime bénéficier de ce traitement. Allons-nous lui en donner plus, Peter ? Tires sur le reste de ses vêtements. Voyons le reste de ce corps glorieux. » Peter leva la tête et se rapprocha, en touchant de son front celui de Wendy. Les mains tremblantes, il passa ce qui restait de sa chemise par dessus sa tête.

« Couchez-vous, Wendy, afin que nous puissions voir vos trésors. » Etouffant un sanglot, Wendy étira ses jambes devant elle et s'allongea. Crochet coupa ses cordes et d'une main, lui tint les poignets au dessus de sa tête. Les yeux de Peter aspiraient à parcourir son corps, mais il ne voulait pas comme ça. Il voulait Wendy en privé, où ils pourraient tous les deux profiter des plaisirs qu'ils se donneraient. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras et lui faire crier son nom. Pas comme ça. Sans honte, il avait regardé les Indiens dans l'acte d'amour et il avait été intrigué. Cela avait l'air amusant et extrêmement agréable. Mais il savait qu'ils le voulaient tous le deux et maintenant, Wendy ne voulait pas. Crochet obligerait sans doute Peter à faire cela à Wendy et puis elle le détesterait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Secouant la tête, Peter retourna dans son coin et leva les yeux vers le plafond. Le visage de Crochet s'assombrit et il tira sur la chaîne de Peter. Sentent le collier se resserrer autour de sa trachée, Peter haleta.

« Tu obéiras à chacune de mes commandes, mon garçon, si tu ne veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Sens son corps. Mets tes mains sur elle, maintenant. » Peter prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha d'elle. S'il pouvait rendre cela agréable pour elle, peut-être pourrait-il lui faire oublier le fait que Crochet était là et qu'il ne pouvait l'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Les mains rugueuses de Peter se posa sur sa joue et il plongea son regard dans ses yeux. Son regard toujours dans le sien, il laissa glissa ses mains sur son corps, provoquant des picotements sur sa peau. Il la voulait, elle pouvait pouvait presque entendre ses pensées lorsqu'il se pencha et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Son corps était arqué contre le sien, et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement.C'était juse comme dans son rêve. Il était la cause du picotement de sa peau et elle faisait de son mieux pour faire comme si ils étaient seuls. Il l'embrassa passionnément et ses mains continuaient de parcourir son corps. Il souligna combien sa peau était douce et pâle. Se sentant de plus en plus étrange à cause du désir, il glissa sur son corps et sa langue suivit ses doigts, vers le haut et le bas. Wendy haleta de plaisir quand il prit un de ses seins dans sa bouche et quand sa langue vint tourner autour de son mamelon. Son autre main descendit sur son bas-ventre, sur sa hanche, entre ses jambes, où une petite toison de boucles avait grandi et Peter eu une immense envie de l'embrasser, de la tête aux pieds.

« Dois-je t'apprendre à faire plaisir à une femme, mon garçon ? Insères tes doigts, un à la fois. Nous devons desserrer ses richesses vierges. » Peter rougit sous le ton moqueur de Crochet. Levant les yeux vers Wendy, il inséra un doigts hésitant et la sentit chaude et humide. Il ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle le rendait fou. Les yeux de Wendy étaient fermés et ses jambes étaient ouvertes. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais été touchée comme ça ( ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cela dans l'intimité de sa chambre à coucher ), mais Peter était la seule personne avec qui elle voulait partager cela. Son menton se releva vers le plafond alors qu'elle ressentait les secousses du plaisir dans son cœur tendre. Peter inséra un autre doigt et la sentie encore plus serrée. Il s'imagina pousser sa dureté en elle, qui l'envellopa dans sa chaleur. Des gémissements lui parvinrent et ses doigts accélérèrent. Crochet n'aimait pas s'asseoir et regarder, il remarqua que Peter se penchait pour répondre à ses doigts et il le repoussa, en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Wendy ne remarqua pas le changement de partenaire et elle poussa un cri quand la langue de Crochet vint masser son clitoris. Peter le regardait, à la fois intrigué et jaloux. Il savait que Wendy pensait que c'était lui, mais c'est Crochet qui amenait Wendy au bord du gouffre. La main de Crochet se posa sur sa cuisse et la serra alors qu'il enfonçait sa langue en elle. Oubliant qu'il n'avait pas de main pour caresser l'autre cuisse, son crochet vint creuser sa peau et Wendy, réalisant qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, laissa échapper un gémissement et un cri. Le repoussa avec ses mains, elle lutta pour s'échapper mais la langue de Crochet s'enfonça plus profondément et Wendy était partagé entre l'horreur et l'extase. Elle s'en rapprochait et elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Peter remarqua cela et il se pencha en avant et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Gémissant dans sa bouche, ses mains crispées sur ses cheveux lorsqu'elle atteint son apogée. Ne brisant pas leur baiser, Peter tint fermement son visage, comme déterminé à montrer à Crochet que Wendy lui appartenait.

« Et c'est ainsi qu'il faut le faire, mon garçon » dit Crochet d'une voix forte. Il s'essuya le visage et sourit à chacun d'eux. Wendy serra les jambes et les attira contre sa poitrine.

« J'ai bien aimé notre leçon. Peut-être que ce soir, j'enseignerais à Peter Pan comment faire plaisir à une femme avec autre chose que ses mains et sa bouche. » Peter garda la bouche fermée. Riant encore, Crochet quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Peter regarda Wendy, mais ne savait quoi dire. Elle cacha son visage dans ses bras et il pouvait l'entendre sangloter. Il regarda autour de lui et attrapa la robe qu'elle portait auparavant. Sa chemise était ruinée, déchirée en deux. Il la drapa avec incertitude autour de ses épaules et elle s'en couvrit. Il vint à coté d'elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine nue et il sentit ses larmes coulées le long de son torse. Il murmura doucement dans ses cheveux, la tenant près de lui, en lui disant que tout irait bien. Elle s'éloigna de lui et passa sa robe par dessus sa tête. La fente sur sa cuisse était encore plus grande, mais au moins, elle la couvrait un peu. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Peter lui caressa les cheveux avec amour et elle s'endormit sous ses caresses.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà ! C'est re-moi, mes petits poivrons !

Bonne lecture !

Crochet ne les visita pas à nouveau ce soir-là, ce dont Peter était reconnaissant. Wendy a dormi jusqu'à ce que Mouche entre avec un plateau de nourriture pour eux deux. Il ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il posa le plateau et sortit de la cabine rapidement. Peter secoua doucement Wendy pour la réveiller, pensant qu'elle avait besoin de se nourrir. Il fit en sorte qu'elle mange avant de manger lui-même un morceau de pain. Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Peter pose la question qui brûlait en lui depuis si longtemps.

« As-tu déjà fais ça avec quelqu'un, Wendy ? » Son visage devint rouge et il se sentit instantanément honteux.

« Non, Peter. C'était la première fois … Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel auparavant. Je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je veux partager cela. »

« Et qu'en est-il de James ? Veux-tu faire cela avec lui ? » Wendy rougit encore plus mais elle se pencha en avant et embrassa sa joue.

« **Tu **es celui avec qui je veux être, Peter, pour toujours et à jamais. Quoi qu'il nous arrives, sache que je t'aimerais toujours. » Peter buvait ses paroles. Elle avait dit le mot A . Quand elle en avait parlé il y a quatre ans, il s'était mis en colère et il avait nié ce qu'il ressentait. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il avait des sentiments pour Wendy, des sentiments qui avaient grandi au fil des ans et il était sûr que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était maintenant de l'amour. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas en parler, de peur de briser son cœur. Peter n'était pas stupide, il savait que Crochet ne les laisseraient pas aller. En fait, il était sur que sa vie se terminera sur le _Jolly Roger _dans un avenir proche et son seul espoir était d'obtenir que Wendy soit loin du Pays Imaginaire avant que cela n'arrive. Il voulait lui dire combien il l'aimait et combien il voulait passer sa vie avec elle, mais il ne pouvait trouver les mots. Il n'avait jamais dit le mot A à personne... il ne savait même pas si il pouvait, malgré son bon vouloir. Wendy le regardait pendant qu'elle mangeai, des pensées défilant dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu à ma fenêtre, mais sans jamais me parler ? » Peter se mordit la lèvre et regarda le sol.

« Au début, je suis venu pour entendre à nouveau les histoires. Mais ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais juste entendre ta voix … pour voir ton visage. Mais tu avais grandi et j'ai décidé que si je restais loin, tu ne serais pas à nouveau blessée. Je ne veux pas parler uniquement du physique... du chagrin aussi. J'ai entendu ta mère te demander si tu avais trouvé quelqu'un pour te donner ton baiser caché, et tu as répondu que non. J'ai donc pensé que tu m'avais oublié. Je pense à toi tous les jours, Wendy, et ça me rends fou. Je sais que chaque fois que je quitte le Pays Imaginaire, je grandi un peu, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Les sirènes ont dit que si je ne m'arrêtais pas, je deviendrais un homme et ne serais jamais en mesure de rentrer, mais je ne crois pas que cela arrivera. Mais je me demandais, si je deviens un homme... serais-je en mesure de t'appeler mienne ? » Il la regarda timidement et attendait une réponse avec impatiente.

« Peter...Je pense souvent à toi aussi. Mais j'ai essayé de me forcer à passer à autre chose parce que j'étais sur que tu m'avais oublié. Mais regarde toi. Tu es en train de devenir un homme, peut importe comment tu essaie de le nier, ça se passe. Peut-être que ça se passe parce que tu as enfin commencer à ressentir quelque chose... pour quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas. »

Elle le regarda avec appréhension, éffrayée qu'il puisse nier qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais il est resté silencieux.

« Et j'ai toujours pensé à toi comme à moi et ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde si tu dis que je suis tienne. » Le visage de Peter se fendit d'un sourire et il fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Et d'ailleurs, », dit-elle en lui donnant un sourire, « C'est ce que l'on appelle un baiser. Je t'ai menti il y a des années quand je vous ai dit que c'était un dé à coudre. Je suis sûr que tu le sais, maintenant. Tu es le seul à avoir mon baiser caché. »

« Alors es-ce un baiser aussi ? » Il prit une chaine qu'il portait autour du cou et que Wendy remarqua pour la première fois. C'était le dé à coudre qu'elle lui avait donné la première fois qu'il se sont rencontrés. Voyant qu'il avait des larmes de joie dans les yeux et elle l'aimait encore plus.

« Tu l'as gardé , ? Pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Tu as bien gardé le mien. Alors, comment ça s'appelle ? »

« Un dé à coudre », répondit-elle.

« Je crois que j'aime mieux embrasser. Je porte ton baiser partout où je vais. » Wendy sourit tendrement.

« Je me plais à penser que j'ai un baiser de Peter Pan autour de mon cou tout le temps. » Il sourit à nouveau et la tira vers lui pour un nouveau baiser. Il avait envie de caresser son corps contre le sien, mais il ne voulait pas la poussé ni faire pression sur elle et donc il était heureux de l'embrasser pour l'instant. Wendy rompit leur baiser et se coucha sur le sol, le tirant vers le sol avec elle. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et elle se nicha dans cette étreinte. Embrassant sa joue doucement, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à côté d'elle.

Alors alors ?:D ! **Reviews** !


End file.
